the bubbles gone
by nezushi4918
Summary: kobayashi bubble is gone, Hanasaki takes this opportunity to tell kobayashi his feelings. (bad at summarys) fluff, a lot, a lot of kisses. Hanasaki x kobayashi. Hanayashi boy x boy no smut just a lot of fluff.


I dont own trickster, and the amazing characters.

i did this chapter in three hours because it just started coming to my head, i love it, im actually proud of it, hope you like it.

After the end

The bubble´s gone - chap by nezushi4918

* * *

Yesterday something weird and that no one expected happened, for some reason Kobayashi´s _bubble_ was gone.

If it was gone before that, they didnt know, since only yesterday when Noro was playing she flew by accident a little lower than usual near Kobayashi and nothing had happened.

After that they did more tests, till they gave up and thought that was a temporary thing,and decided to see the next day.

But the next day Kobayashi still didnt had the _bubble_ protecting him.

…

"Dont you wanna die anymore Kobayashi?" Hanasaki asked sitting in a bench with two drinks he had got from the vending machine.

"i still wanna die" Kobayashi answered, sitting beside Hanasaki.

Before, the act of them sitting together would have been impossible, now it was still a new thing to digest.

"Orange or coke"

Kobayashi took the orange one still feeling a little weird, without the _bubble_ around him he seemed exposed.

They were in a park where people passed by often, and was busy, so every time someone stepped in his now _imaginary_ _bubble_ he still flinched.

"Knew it"

"Knew What?"

"You would pick the orange one!" He said smiling to Kobayashi.

He noticed the flinch Kobayashi did when someone walked near them but he didn't knew what to do to calm the boy down.

"So what changed"

"What?" The white haired boy asked, sometimes Hanasaki started a totally different conversation and never warned anyone.

"About you. Are you sure it doesn't work anymore?"

oh, he was talking about that.

"Well, its hard to tell, before i felt like i was protected, now i feel exposed. But who knows"

"did you tried to kill yourself yesterday...since the _bubble_ wasn't working?" As Hanasaki said that, he looked everywhere except the boy, he put his drink away.

He really wished the boy hadn't tried, one because it meant the _bubble_ was still in his way, second the _bubble_ showed up in worst case scenarios and third Kobayashi still wanted to die, which he probably wanted.

"hum, no...actually"

This was the answer Hanasaki only imaginated to hear, _not_ the one he was expecting to get.

He looked at Kobayashi only to see a blushing boy averting his eyes from him and that's the sign of hope he needed.

"Kobayashi, why didn't you" He asked trying to hide his smile.

"i just forgot!" The boy rejected to look at him and that just helped him getting hopes up.

"Can i hold your hand.." Hanasaki said, more than asking and took the drink from Kobayashi´s hand and placing it gently on the bench, then without waiting he interlaced his fingers with Kobayashi and stayed holding hands with him.

He could feel the little flinches the boy had done and was still doing, and Hanasaki was aware of the risks, the _bubble_ could activate any moment but if he didn't tried now, he knew he wouldn't be able to try later.

"W-what the hell!" Kobayashi only stared at his hand interlaced with Hanasaki´s, now the boy _literally_ couldn't look at Hanasaki.

 _´So damn cute! This should be illegal, i wish i could take a picture!...but he would probably run off...´_ Hanasaki thought.

The boy was blushing, that was kinda obvious to Hanasaki not only because he wasn't looking at him and not saying bad words, but as he blushed, he could still see most of his face and his red eyes only seemed to make the blush stronger.

Now was it, he at least would try.

"K-Kobayashi you know everyone cares about you, and now after everything with the twenty faces finally gone, we finally have some peace and after, you know, the fall, i thought about, hum, _us,_ a _lot_ , a-and now i definitely can't kill you anymore…" Hanasaki looked straight at Kobayashi never averting his eyes, even if he felt Kobayashi flinch through his hand.

"Why…." Kobayashi only looked at their connected hands, his embarass was gone, he was more confused and afraid.

Since his memories came back, it seemed he was much more aware of the different types of feelings and yesterday hitted him one feeling in particular, love, and that was for the boy with blue eyes always bothering him, and he thought it was a good thing, but now he really wished he didnt felt anything.

 _´W-what does he mean, is he asking me to leave...is he leaving!´_

Kobayashi already imagined worst case scenarios possibles, and Hanasaki could see that in the boy´s expression, so he squeezed his hand a little, since the boy didn't looked up, at him.

"its _not_ what you think, it´s probably the opposite. I want you to live...with me, by my side always!"

"Ha?"

Now the boy did looked up so he kept going, always pretending he had it under control.

"i´m in love with you ok, i-" it seemed there was something in his throat who was against him, but he still kept going.

"...i understand if you find me disgusting but i need you to hear this,...i can't see you trying to kill yourself anymore because i want you in my life, you're precious to me and if you just say you will stay with me and never leave on your own, i swear on my life and on you that i will do the same!"

Hanasaki´s heart was beating more quickly that ever had, he could feel stares on him but he couldn't care less, because instead of seeing disgust in Kobayashi´s face, he saw the boy blushing again and happy, Hanasaki couldn't remember a day where he felt so happy in his life.

He got up, still holding Kobayashi´s hand , and with he other he put on the boy´s forehead taking his hair out of the way and giving a kiss.

 _´Thank you, i love you´_ He kissed again the boy's forehead, his smile showing.

"So what do you say"

Kobayashi was more than blushing now, not only he was not used to this, as it seemed he liked it.

"o-okay...yes"

"YES!" Hanasaki screamed and kissing the boy´s face all over hugging him right after, Kobayashi didn't even had time to protest about it being too much or about the local they were doing that.

Hanasaki let go of the boy getting up and holding Kobayashi´s hand again, forcing him to get up.

For some reason some people said "Congrats" or "Congratulations", Hanasaki thought it was something else and not them but when he looked around people were talking directed to them.

He said Thanks and turned back to Kobayashi.

"i hope you know this means i'm dating you!" he said sending a smirk.

Kobayashi couldn't believe that he just started dating that idiot.

"you don't have to tell me that, you idiot"

 _´He's so adorable!´_

"Let's go! we have to tell the others!"

"yeah, yeah"

But before Hanasaki started walking and pushing the boy with him, he kissed Kobayashi´s hand whom he holded.

Kobayashi had totally forgotten everything else right now, and he was happy for it, the good part was that he could finally relax about his _bubble (_ now the finch was just a side effect), since from the moment he figured it out he was in love the _bubble_ had stopped appearing, but no way he would admit that fact to that idiot.

* * *

i Hope you liked(≧∀≦), I really like it and i got a lot of ideas to continue it, but i think if i do continue im gonna do another fanfic so that this one keeps just like this, still dont know if im gonna really do it but. NOW SOME CUTE EXTRAS

EXTRA1: that day Kobayashi received so many kisses to the point he laughed out loud and asked Hanasaki to stop for a second but the idea was rejected by Hanasaki smiling saying "making up for the lost time, y´know!" as Kobayashi was attacked again.(≧∀≦)

EXTRA2: Later they find out that both are protected by one _bubble_ , but it only shows up in case of certain death for one or the other.(づ￣ ³￣)づ

LIKE AND REVIEW(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ please ~ヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉ~

end; if any of you know any of my other stories (probably not this fandom but still) i will be updating two or three of them by next week and already doing a new story that is a crossover (already have 2 chapters) hehe.ლ(´ڡ`ლ)


End file.
